Recently, various proposals are made for a flavor inhaler, which has a heat source (a carbon heat source) at an end, heating a flavor generating source by use of heat generated from the heat source. For example, the flavor inhaler according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-535530 has an enhanced chamber provided at a downstream of an aerosol generating base (a flavor generating source) and structure adopting a hollow thick paper tube (a paper tube) as the enhanced chamber.
The above described hollow thick paper tube is provided for adjusting a total length of article, cooling aerosol generated by heating, or the like. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-535530, there is no specific description about the adopted paper chamber. However, the flavor inhaler disclosed herein is used by a user in a pinched (clipped) state as same as a general cigarette (a paper-wrapped tobacco). Therefore, it may be assumed that the thick paper tube has stiffness which does not crash easily when a force applied by fingers weakly pinching the thick paper tube, and has fire resistance and heat resistance.
Here, a general paper tube includes a spiral paper tube or a planospiral paper tube. The spiral paper tube is a paper tube where a thin paper is rolled around a shaft called a mandrel up to a predetermined thickness. The planospiral paper tube includes a multiple layered type manufactured by rolling a rectangular (a box-shaped) paper in a perpendicular direction relative to an axis of the mandrel, the thin paper being rolled up to a predetermined thickness as same as the spiral type, and a single layered type manufactured by curving a single thick paper into a cylindrical shape and overlapping a part of edge portions of sides facing each other.
As described above, there are various types of paper tubes, the paper tube where the thin paper is rolled in a multi-layered manner is manufactured by applying an adhesive on whole surface of paper. On the other hand, the flavor inhaler has a configuration that the flavor generating source is arranged inside the paper tube. Therefore, as the flavor inhaler partially includes the paper tube having large amount of the adhesive, a large amount of the flavor component is absorbed by the adhesive and there is concern that a sufficient amount of flavor cannot be provided to the user.
The above concern may be preferably solved by the planospiral paper of the single layered type where a few amount of the adhesive is used at the overlapped portion. However, there is a background that the planospiral paper of the single layered type is applied for an article having relatively large inner diameter such as a container (a box) for hat.
The reason is that the thick paper generally has high stiffness and lacks flexibility. Accordingly, when trying to form the paper tube having small inner diameter, it depends on the basis weight and the thickness, the troubles are caused such that the adhesion of the overlapped portion is broken due to repulsive force of the thick paper or that creases are easily formed on a surface of the paper tube. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to manufacture the planospiral paper of small diameter (10 mm level at the maximum), which is same as a general cigarette, with the single layered thick paper.